The Earth is Moving Beneath Me!
by minni
Summary: Albus gets Minerva a pair of vibrating slippers for her birthday. Is the vibrating slippers the ONLY thing that is making the ground move? it’s not as bad as it sounds people. 1 shot! none of these characters are mine, okeeday?


Summary: Albus gets Minerva a pair of vibrating slippers for her birthday.  Is the vibrating slippers the ONLY thing that is making the ground move?  *~ it's not as bad as it sounds people.  1 shot! 

**_The Earth is Moving Beneath Me!_**

**__**

            Minerva stared out through her classroom window.  What an ungodly day it was outside; the rain was pounding outside the castle soaking up the ground, leaving defenseless students to get caught in the rain, and the clouds suggested nothing more than several hours of the ghastly weather.  Of course the fact that this ungodly day was supposed to be her birthday made it all the more dreary.  

            '_Forty,' Minerva thought slowly, '__what an even more ungodly age to be turning on a day like this.'  She looked a little longer, becoming lost in the meaningless void that was her life.  It had flown by so fast, so incredibly, ridiculously fast, but then again, that's what people had always said. 'No sooner do you turn forty that you wish you were twenty again,' her mother had always been a philosophical person, it hadn't surprised her to ever hear these words.  Though she had never thought of how much that one sentence was true.  It wasn't fair, things were never fair._

            Only the sounds of footsteps were able to take her away from her thoughts, she watched him with a morose expression on her face.  No sooner had he come face to face with her than he spoke softly.  "You seem distraught my dear."

            "I'm not distraught, only depressed."

            "And why are you depressed?"

            "You know perfectly well what I'm depressed about.  It's only been the talk of the castle for a week," she replied quietly.

            "Forty isn't an age to be ashamed of," he smiled, "wait until you turn sixty, then it gets bad."

            "I suppose that ought to be a help to me, but it isn't Albus.  I think I'm beyond help at the moment."

            "I don't find that possible," his eyes began twinkling, "if you'll come up to my office, I think I have something that will cheer you up."

            "Oh goody," she said sarcastically, and began to follow him slowly up to his office.        

             The two of them rode beside eachother on the step as the large stairwell began to rise.  Despite the somewhat tedious morning, being with Albus always seemed to make her feel happy; he was simply that charismatic.   The two of them went inside, he walked towards the desk, and she went to stand beside it.  He pulled out a medium sized box wrapped in pictures of chocolate frogs, Minerva couldn't help but smile.  "**This** is your birthday present," he said smugly, "I want you to open it in my study," he looked up at the pictures that were watching curiously, "they already think I'm enough of a crackpot."

            She nodded her head, followed him towards the large room, and sat on the outrageously bright settee of yellow and red.  "Happy birthday," he smiled and handed her the package.

            Slowly she unwrapped and felt her face go red. _ Slippers?  _"What, no socks this year?"  She smiled.

            "I thought since it's a special birthday, I should give you a special gift.  I would like to see you put them on, if that would be alright with you Miss McGonagall."

            She stared at him a few seconds, _Miss McGonagall? __Did he just call me Miss McGonagall?  "Um, yes," she nodded, and slipped off her boots that she wore everyday, and slid her feet into the warm dark green slippers.  "Oh," she wound up her face, "where'd u get these?  They're awfully comfortable."_

            "That's for me to know, and you to not find out.  Could I see one of them?"

            "Um…sure?"  He took one of the slippers, and flipped a button on it, she watched in awe as it began to shake.  "Vibrating slippers?"

            "Let me see the other one," she handed it to him, and before long both were back on her feet.  She placed her feet on the floor, and heard the quiet buzzing of the slippers, she couldn't help but giggle slightly.  "Albus!?  Where did you get these?"

            "It's an old secret of mine.  Those slippers can be used for just about any girlish fantasy you may whim to do.  Such as," he smiled, and pulled out a paper.  "keep your feet warm, make a headache go away, **or," he grinned, "they're always good to pretend like you've got someone up there with you.  Hence the phrase, I feel the Earth move beneath me."**

            Minerva's eyes widened, "and I suppose you have a pair of your own; to which you use at _your own disposal?"_

            "Oh yes, but I fear I have no need for them anymore.  They're entirely too old for me, but I would assume I always would have a right to your slippers, after all, you don't give someone a gift unless you plan to use it yourself."

            Minerva smiled, he was kidding of course, but somehow…_no, stop it Minerva!_  "What reason would you have to use my slippers, that would only bring around the assumption that either you or I were in the other's rooms?"

            "I'd be more than happy to lend you my slippers for a day," he moved closer towards her, only centimeters away from her face, "I see no reason why an angel such as yourself wouldn't be kind enough to lend a pair to your old professor."

            "I-I-I," she stuttered, he was so close to her.  She'd never felt this feeling before, well…not normally actually.  Usually she could fight it, but he was so close!  His hand caressed her cheek, and she couldn't help but fall into the touch.  Before she knew it, she had fallen so far, she was less than a centimeter away, nearly a millimeter, too close for comfort…had they not both gotten the same idea. They stared at each other's eyes, and before she knew it, she was staring at his lips.  Then finally, she felt her first sweet sugary taste of the infamous Albus Dumbledore, his lips were so soft, so incredibly soft and gentle. 

            They broke apart after those few engaging moments, and they stared at one another, trying to figure out what each was thinking.  A wide smile spread between the two, and he came closer, closer than she'd ever thought she would be to him.  His arms were crossed around her waist, holding her tight, and her arms were wrapped around his neck.  His sweet sugary lips opened ever so slightly, and she allowed his daring move to commence.  He threw his tongue into her mouth, exploring, searching with years of learned dexterity, she moaned slowly, and fell back on the settee letting him tease her with pushes of his manhood against her robes.  

            His lips finally departed from hers, and he stared at her with a grin.  His hands gently began to remove the pins in her hair, removing the bun she'd had since she was able to put her hair up.  She breathed in deeply, panting for breath.  It only took him a few seconds to unpin her hair, and their eyes met in a cross fire, and he leaned down again.  He touched her softly at first, but moved quicker as the minutes ticked by.  She pushed him away from her, and stared at him with dancing eyes.  "Is it alright if I use a man instead of the slippers?  I think it's more realistic."

            "I'm already feeling the Earth move beneath me, so why not?" he whispered, and kissed her passionately.


End file.
